


【波莱/艾莱/皮莱/莱纳性转换】初升

by mright



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, F/M, Other, 女性自慰, 强暴, 性转换, 战时分娩, 波莱 - Freeform, 生子, 皮莱, 艾莱, 隐瞒怀孕
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:47:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29856933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mright/pseuds/mright
Summary: 巨人同人小说，莱纳性转换，All莱娜战场生子，怀孕/分娩的描写并非色情向，主要为剧情注意含有残酷表现 性表现 非自愿性行为少量cp成分，莱娜个人中心短篇观看者需17+注意作者微博：王野人yetiwang
Relationships: Reiner Braun/Eren Yeager, Reiner Braun/Pieck Finger, Reiner Braun/Porco Galliard
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	【波莱/艾莱/皮莱/莱纳性转换】初升

【 初 升 】

开始了。

莱娜蹲在战壕里，壕沟是弯曲的，干燥的泥土，粗糙的侧壁，烟尘刺她的眼睛和喉咙。清澈的液体，从腿间倾泻流出来，军服裤子湿了一大片，这股热流伴随着尖锐的锐痛。羊水破了。

为什么偏偏在这个时候……

炮弹和手榴弹的爆炸声接连不断，密集的机枪扫射声，马莱士兵不断冲锋，不断倒下。形势不利，敌军防守线上的反巨人固定炮和堡垒并未被破坏，在这样的状况下，后方的吉克、波尔克无法巨人化抵达战场。战局僵持。

细密的汗珠从莱娜的额头上渗出。作为副战士长，她训练有素，在战斗中可以做到迅速判断，临危不乱，但是她从没经历过生育，来得太突然了，还是在战场上，就要在这里生下这个孩子吗…….?她预感到，死亡，或许她和这个尚未出生的孩子都会死在这里吧。

但她必须活下去。这是一个战士的使命，也是一个母亲的责任。

闷热，扬尘，军装被汗水黏在了脆弱的皮肤上，她的五感变得更加敏锐了，在炮灰纷飞的炸响里，莱娜忍着阵阵锐痛，把腰上的皮带解下来，她的手滑脱了好几次，终于解开了皮带扣。把腰带和子弹盒扯掉，丢在一旁，两腿之间的液体渗到了泥土里，她艰难地把湿透的裤子拉下去，把上衣解开，松开胸罩，去除肚子上缠了一圈又一圈的绷带¬¬——为了向军方隐瞒怀孕。在战壕里，她暴露着饱满的乳房，肚子，脆弱的、不断吞咽着的咽喉，裸露的皮肤汗水淋漓。她急促地喘息着，好痛啊。

不知道什么时候，她发现自己的肚子大了起来。或许是个意外，或许是刻意造成的结果，她不愿回忆。一天一天，小腹越来越明显，乳房变软了，膨胀起来，粉色的乳晕也明显扩大。她不敢告诉任何人，包括同样为女战士的皮克。如果皮克知道的话，通知上级，她可能就不用参加这场战斗，孩子也不会死在这里了吧……

自始至终，她没有告诉任何人。她与战友们共同饮食，并肩而行，像往常一样；她束缚腹部，不让别人看出异常。

不知道是不是激素的关系，性欲变强了。带着从某处降临小腹的生命，初始的团块，揉皱的、温暖与潮湿的床单上，她弓起身子，绷紧脚背，舒缓地达到高潮。有时候，在夜里，她会幻想一个男人在和她做爱，男人很温柔，是她理想的爱人。酣畅淋漓的爱抚，他温柔地揉她的乳房、舔她的乳头。因为怀孕的缘故，身体非常柔软，她高高翘起臀部，用手指抽插小穴，嘴里一直咕哝着某人的名字，直到手掌沾满了半透明的黏液。然后，她跌落了，在高潮的余韵里呆滞地望着天花板。

慢慢地，她的身体渐渐冷却下来，汗水蒸干了，她变得冷硬。枕头湿了。侧过头去，她看着微弱月光里自己的手，那纤细的指尖和磨圆的指甲，闪耀着蝴蝶鳞粉一般银色的荧光。城镇的远处，有轰炸机掠过，嗡嗡地悲鸣，仿佛有火光升起。她知道，又要打仗了。

她也时不时的想到死，想到自杀。

马塞尔，阿尼，贝尔托特，全部是她的过错。回到马莱之后，出席正式会议，她顶着蓬乱的短发。会议结束后，吉克直接离开了，波尔克嗤笑说：莱娜，你看起来真窝囊。皮克站起来，帮她整理松开的衣领，把扣子一颗一颗系好，她的手很柔软，她比莱娜矮半头，距离很近，莱娜能嗅到她的发香。皮克用的是什么香波呢？余光里，莱娜看到波尔克在有一搭没一搭地瞟自己锁骨下面，那块雪白的肌肤。波尔克像那些军官，偶尔盯着她的乳房看，对上她的视线，就立刻扭开头。莱娜隐约感觉到，他们想要分食她的肉。就让男人们啃食吧，无论是乳房，臀部，还是肚子，白花花的手臂，就这样死去。

皮克看到莱娜在流泪。你哭了，她说。

为什么自己在哭呢？

某个父亲的孩子在她的身体里，以鲜活的生长嘲笑着她永恒的死与孤独。莱娜面无表情地流泪，无法停止，仿佛是不等她做出哭泣的表情，泪就奔涌出来。皮克拿出手绢，帮她一点一点擦干。她一边抚摸莱娜的脸，一边责怪波尔克，波尔克也跟皮克赌气。

别看着她了，你快走吧。你从小就这样对待她。皮克说。

又不是我让她哭的。波尔克嘟囔着，满脸不快。

自始至终，她没有把怀孕这件事告诉任何人。

疼痛啊，莱娜颤抖着，喘息着，此时此刻的疼痛，是撕裂痛和钝痛的混合，痛觉重锤一般击碎她的骨肉，一股力量快要把她的五脏六腑从阴道全部抽离出去，伴随黏液和血液一并泼洒在凹凸不平的土面上。但是这疼痛始终被堵塞在体内，无法排出。莫名的恐慌像是一块血红的宝石，被镶嵌进了她的小腹，裹挟了血肉，暴风的蠕动。

身边的战友被射穿了头，跌倒在莱娜脚边，脑浆泼了一地。她的小队里，一个又一个，直到最后一名战士死去。横尸，死人的手，友人的手，向着莱娜的方向展开着，像是在向她讨要什么。

对不起，对不起，因为我不能再战斗了，我也不能保护你，我的朋友，我亲爱的战友们，因为我什么都做不到，所以你才死的。对不起。是我的错，该死的人是我。但是……

这个孩子必须要活下去啊！

敌军的防线未被突破，这次马莱军大概败北了吧。在战壕的缝隙间，莱娜看到后续小队并未继续冲锋。昏黄的光线里，飞扬的尘土渐渐静默了，射击的声响渐渐平息。莱娜的脸早已淌满泪水。接下来，敌军将会横扫战场，夺下这一阵地。战壕中苟延残喘的她也会被发现，或许被击杀，或许被俘获。忍着剧痛，她紧紧捂住口鼻，眼泪流个不停，为了活命，她不能发出任何声响，孩子的身体，正一点一点从阴道排挤出来。

对不起，对不起，对不起。妈妈把你带到这个世上来，你所见的就是这样一片尸横遍野的战场。

只有眼泪流个不停。

孩子在黄昏里出生了。滚落在泥土里，新生命归于尘土。她听见战士的脚步，敌军很快就要发现她了吧。半明半暗，残阳掩映的战壕里，赤裸的莱娜身边，纵横着数名战士早已冰冷的尸体。孩子呢？她虚弱地看向孩子最后一眼。他生出来，就已经死去了。人们都死了。这是我的错。如果早点告诉大家怀孕的事实……也是我害死了我的孩子。我第一个孩子。我唯一的孩子。

无法再思考，莱娜马上要昏厥过去。

“喂！莱娜！你没事吧！”

有人大喊着她的名字。她被摇晃着。

仿佛有人在黄昏中奔跑，拖着长长的影子，后面跟了抬着担架的医疗兵。那人扑向了她，将她紧紧抱住。

“皮克！莱娜还活着！这里有一个连着脐带的婴儿！”那人呼喊着另一个人。好像是……熟识的两人，是谁呢……

波尔克脱下外套，给昏死过去的莱娜盖上。皮克抱起了婴儿。“你安全了。”她对孩子说道，轻柔地擦了擦那孩子脸上的灰土。婴儿大声哭泣，仿佛把母亲忍痛吞下的所有尖叫和哭喊都公布于世，波尔克，皮克，生还者，手脚揉入尘土的亡者，人们于无言之中凝视彼此，只有婴儿的哭声不断……

…………

雪山，暴风眼，大火焚烧倾垮的建筑，在其中，她一次一次被剥落皮肤。首先受到伤害的，应该是巨人的铠甲啊，可是，剥下的却是层层的人类的血肉。有人，她知道是男人，咬住她的脖子，撕她的喉管，碾压她的脊背，扯她的胸部，掰开她的双腿——插入进来。就像波尔克小时候说的那样，她只知道哭。她很没用。在撞击中，她一直在哭泣，从未停下来。“求你了，”她跪倒在地，脆弱，赤裸，倚靠在墙边， “求你停手吧！”她恳求那个恶魔。烛光啊，把恶魔的影子，摇摇晃晃地投射在莱娜的裸体上，遮蔽了她闪烁的眼睛。恶魔温和地抚摸了她，缓和了她的惊恐。在她反应过来这份平和是出于怎样的恐怖之前，恶魔把她提起来，反锁在冷硬的墙上。他们的影子在墙上合为一体，急速地摇摆着。直到最后，恶魔的种子不断流出她的下体。莱娜残破地喘息，两腿之间浠沥沥的不停流出精液和爱液混合的液体。她用最后的力气捂住了乳房和阴部。不要再看了…….

恶魔抓住她的头发，再次把她提起来，说：你亲手摧残的生命，为你而死无辜的孩子们，你还记得吗？我来代表这些无辜者，让他们的冤魂再次被你孕育吧。

是我，我是该死的，我只想去死。

她尖叫着从梦里醒过来。脸上的泪痕已经干涸了。手指紧扭着湿透的床单，惊厥的喘息无法停止。面前的世界慢慢弥合回原本的模样。是医院。窗户敞开着，柔和的风吹起了透明的窗帘，窗台上摆着一捧已经打蔫的鲜花。是谁送来的呢？皮克安静地坐在病床边的椅子上。门外好像还有一个人。

“你醒了。”皮克说。莱娜想要挣扎着坐起来，被她拦住了。

“医生说，生产之后，你需要一周的静养。躺一会吧。”皮克说。莱娜这才慢慢回忆起战场上的经历。是啊，她生出了一个孩子，那孩子，出生就死去了。

“该死的是我，那个孩子是无辜的。”莱娜说。

“说什么呢！那孩子还活得好好的，暂时被医院的护士收容了。波尔克去抱他了。”

母子都生存下来了啊。这时候，波尔克进了门，怀里抱着孩子，那婴儿用白胖的手，推搡着他的脸，大声啼哭。

“看，我就说这孩子讨厌你。”皮克说。

“可能是因为我真的很讨人厌吧。”波尔克说，孩子拍他的鼻子，踹他的脸。波尔克把孩子递给莱娜。

婴儿停止啼哭，本能地向莱娜的乳房摸去。莱娜看了看自己的胸口，双侧已经被奶水濡湿了大片。波尔克过了几秒才反应过来，他脸红了。“我现在就出去。”他说。

如果是以前的莱娜，一定也会脸红的。现在的她并无这种羞耻心，她自己也并不奇怪。“你留下吧，波尔克。谢谢你救了我们的命。给你们添麻烦了。”莱娜说。

“怎么可能麻烦呢！我一直都对你——”波尔克几乎跳起来。然后他挠了挠头。“我确实一直是个讨厌的人。小时候欺负过你那么多次。你讨厌我也是理所当然的。”

“波可是诚心悔改，我可以证明。”皮克说。

真是的啊！你们两个语气一本正经说着这种话。莱娜扑哧一声笑了出来，同时，眼泪也一下子涌了出来。人怎么同时又哭又笑呢。

孩子寻找到了她的乳头，吮吸起来。皮克眼中，莱娜饱胀滴水的乳房，和波尔克眼中袒露的莱娜的白胸脯，或许没什么不同。又或许是不同的凝望。波尔克呼吸加快，焦躁不安地东看西看，皮克则依旧温柔有力地凝视母子相依的景象。

从始至终，两人没有问起孩子的父亲。对此莱娜只有无限的感激。

门外有人敲了敲门。“我是吉克。”那人说。“护士让你们把孩子送回去。她说你们之间没有一个人有资格监护他。”

“别进来！”皮克大声说，“莱娜在喂奶。”她听起来有些严厉，像是她为莱娜的个人空间划出了一道红线。

“我不能向上级瞒报这件事。请你们先商量好对策吧，我也很无奈。”吉克在门外说。“或许莱娜会面临一定的处罚。”

莱娜知道，作为副战士长，隐瞒怀孕的事实，导致自己无法巨人化参与战斗，是她个人的行为使马莱方输掉了这场战役。面临她的很可能是严重的刑罚。但她却并不害怕了，不再害怕了。因为她怀抱着……她从未有过的……

她并不恨这个孩子。对某个男人，她说不上来，但她应当活下去，忘记曾经的一切。为了怀中沉甸甸的实体，为了那些为保护她而死去的战友，为了波尔克和皮克的努力不白费。无论那场痛苦的演出过去多久，她内心深处的某个地方，依旧渴望着死亡。但是，现在必须活，别无选择。

“别听吉克的。我们会尽全力跟上级交涉。你就安心养身子吧。”皮克说。她捅一捅波尔克的手臂，那家伙正对莱娜忘得出神。

必须要把孩子归还了。莱娜把儿子递给皮克，吮吸的小嘴脱离了奶头，那脆弱的小小的身体，又开始发出不符合自身幼小的响亮啼哭，仿佛是代替某人哭出了一生才能积攒的泪。

来不及掩盖乳房，莱娜被奶水打得湿漉漉的双乳，丰满得像是托起来就会从指缝溢出去。或许是个人，就不能对此移开双眼。吉克又在催促了。

再见了，她对两人说。

再见，莱娜。

活下去。

请你活下去。

因为我爱你。

因为我们爱你。

…………

空荡的医院房间里，只剩下她一个人。不会有人再阻止她了，她推开被子，摇摇晃晃地走下床去，走到窗边的时候，因为身体过于虚弱，她感到有些眼花。过了几分钟，她捧起了那束半枯萎的花，想要仔细看看。

……是纯洁的处子母亲，百合花啊！

莱娜的眼泪拍打在花朵上。她搂住花束，微微颤抖。

窗外，天光万顷，并无杂质的将死的花束，和莱娜一同目睹了朝阳。光跨越了永恒的夜色。那是初升。


End file.
